Please don't cry
by Miyu4
Summary: SchuxKen... Schuldig ist in Ken verliebt und dieser hat Probleme mit seinem festen Freund Yohji. Und dann trifft Schuldig den verheulten Ken mitten in der Nacht.
1. Probleme

Please don't cry! Schuldig fluchte während er seine Jacke in irgendeine Ecke seines Zimmers schmiss. Warum mussten sie ausgerechnet bei so einem sau Wetter eine Mission haben? Sicher, vor der Mission hatte es nicht mal ein Anzeichen für Regen gegeben und auch nun war das Wetter wieder trocken. Aber dafür hatte es während der ganzen Mission geschüttet wie aus Kübeln und das regte Schuldig nun total auf. Wütend stapfte er in sein Badezimmer und sah dort in den Spiegel. Oh Scheiße, sah er wieder aus. Das war ja zum Haare raufen! Apropos Haare! Die gehörten ja zu der Katastrophe! Die mussten dringend gebürstet werden. Kurzer Hand holte er seinen Kamm und begann sich die Haare zu kämmen. 'Vielleicht sollte ich sie mir doch abschneiden lassen!' ging es ihm dabei durch den Kopf. Immer noch bürstend ging er wieder zurück in sein Zimmer. Seine Laune war immer noch ziemlich schlecht, was nicht mehr an dem ehemals schlechten Wetter lag und auch nicht an der Tatsache, dass sein Haar total verknotet war (oder zumindest nur sehr wenig). Da war ein ganz anderes Problem und das war viel größer. Das Problem hieß Sibirian und war von Weiß. Das war es. Das verdammte Problem. Sibirian oder Ken Hidaka, wie er in Wirklichkeit hieß gehörte zu Weiß! Und genau die hatte er heute auch noch getroffen. Schuldigs Laune wurde noch schlechter bei dieser Erinnerung und mit wem hatte er sich anlegen müssen? Richtig! Mit Sibirian. Oh, wie er manchmal seinen Job hasste! Sicher es war immer sehr lustig, wenn man andere Menschen mit ihren eigenen Gefühlen konfrontierte, aber manchmal wäre er doch lieber eine ganz normale Person und dieses Manchmal tauchte immer dann auf wenn er auf Ken traf. Verdammte Scheiße! Warum tauchte der Kerl jetzt auch noch ständig in seinen Gedanken auf? Reichte es nicht, dass er nachts schon von ihn träumte? Nein scheinbar nicht! Wenn es wenigstens irgendwelche Rache Gedanken gewesen wären, aber nicht mal das waren sie nicht. Er hörte auf sich die Haare zu kämmen. Sie waren nun wieder einiger Massen in Ordnung. Schuldig ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und schloss seine Augen. Vor ihm tauchte wieder ein Bild von Ken auf, diesmal sah er nicht so ernst aus wie bei all seinen Missionen, sondern er lächelte. So lächelte er immer wenn er mit den Kindern Fußball trainierte. Er sah dabei einfach immer nur süß aus. Woher Schuldig das wusste? Ganz einfach! Er hatte ihn sehr oft beobachtet. Ohne dass dieser etwas davon gemerkt hatte natürlich! Daher wusste er auch von noch einem Problem. Yohji Kudou. Der war nämlich dummerweise mit Ken zusammen. Das brach Schuldig oft fast das Herz. Sicher er hätte die beiden ohne ein großes Problem auseinander bringen können. Wofür war er ein Telepath? Doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Er wusste selbst nicht so genau was es war. Ken war der einzige Mensch bei dem er nie versuchte die Gedanken zu lesen. Jedenfalls nicht um sie gegen Ken zu wenden. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Schuldig stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Der Mond schien in das Zimmer. Die Nacht war noch jung. Kurzerhand faste er den Entschluss noch mal weg zu gehen. In irgendeinen Club. Um sich ein wenig abzulenken.  
  
Ken stürmte durch den Park. Er rannte so schnell er konnte. Ohne ein genaues Ziel. Tränen rannen immer wieder über seine Wangen. Seine Augen waren schon ganz rot. Was er gesehen hatte war auch einfach schmerzhaft gewesen. Er hatte schon früher diese Vermutung gehabt und tief im Unterbewusstsein hatte er auch gewusst, dass es die Wahrheit war. Aber er hatte sich immer gegen diese Vorstellung gewehrt und hatte sie verdrängt. Weil er einfach es nicht hatte glauben wollen. Aber nun war er sich sicher. Er hatte es ja mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Und das hatte so verdammt wehgetan. Ken hatte Yohji gesehen. Yohji, wie er mit einer anderer Frau rumknutschte. Am liebsten hätte er geschrieen. Laut geschrieen. Doch er war stumm geblieben. Wie immer. Er hatte nie etwas gesagt. Auch nicht als Yohji wieder begann ständig in den Clubs abzuhängen. Er hatte den Mund gehalten und an Yohjis Treue geglaubt. Bis zum heutigen Tage. Er hatte Yohji zufällig gesehen und war ihm gefolgt und dann hatte er Yohjis Neue gesehen. Ken hielt an. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er sah sich um. Wo war er? Die Gegend kam ihm so vertraut vor. Ken versuchte sich für einen kurzen Moment ein klein wenig zu konzentrieren. Dann wusste er wo er war. Er stand mitten auf der großen Wiese, wo er immer mit den Kindern Fußball spielte. Er sank auf die Knie. Die Erde war wieder trocken. Es war reichlich schnell gegangen, da es bis vor einigen Stunden noch geregnet hatte. Ken legte sich auf den Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Armen. Gedanken an Yohji und an dessen Verhalten kamen wieder in ihm auf. Wie sollte er ihm morgen entgegen treten? So wie immer? Sollte er ihm auf den Kopf zusagen, dass er alles gesehen hatte? Was würde Yohji dann tun? Ken wusste, dass dies das Ende ihrer Beziehung war. Es wäre über kurz oder lang eh so gewesen. Auch das wusste er nun. Yohji würde ihm morgen wahrscheinlich nicht sagen, dass er mit einer anderen Frau schlief. Ken hatte zwar nur gesehen wie sie rumgeknutscht hatten. Aber er kannte doch Yohji. Vor seinen Augen tauchte erneut ein Bild von ihm und ihr auf. Dann begann er wieder zu weinen.  
  
Schuldig trottete durch den Park. So viel zum 'Durch die Clubs ziehen'. Er war einfach nicht in der richtigen Stimmung und dann hatte er noch Kudou gesehen und ihn mal wieder am liebsten auf den Mond gesprengt. Der Typ hatte einen wunderbaren Freund und stieg immer noch mit jedem Weib ins Bett. Würde man Ken die Wahrheit sagen, würde dieser sich vermutlich auch noch wegen diesem Typen umbringen. Er konnte Yohji echt nicht verstehen und Ken noch weniger. Was zum Teufel fand er an diesem Typen? Schuldig wusste keine Antwort und wollte sie auch gar nicht wissen. Der Wind fuhr ihm durch das lange Haar und trug ein leises Geräusch mit. Schuldig hielt inne und lauschte erneut. Wieder trug der Wind das Geräusch mit sich. Ein leises Schluchzen. Es kam Schuldig so bekannt vor. Diese Stimme. Langsam bewegte er sich in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Eigentlich konnte ihm das ja auch total egal sein! Wer da heulte hatte eben Pech gehabt. Schuldig hätte ihn eigentlich ein bisschen ärgern können, doch er wollte erst mal sehen, wer da heulte. So war er nun mal! Sehr neugierig. Er stand vor einem Feld. Vor einem Fußballfeld. Oh Mist! Er war genau da wo Ken immer spielte! Jetzt lenkte dieser Typ auch noch seine Beine! Oder war vor da wirklich das Schluchzen gekommen? Schuldig spähte in die Dunkelheit. Es war kaum etwas zu sehen. Er gab sich einen Ruck und ging ein Stück auf das Feld. Ziemlich in der Mitte sah er jemanden liegen. Er ging näher ran und erkannte die Person. Am liebsten hätte er sich umgedreht und wäre einfach wieder gegangen. Doch allein die Geräusch, das Schluchzen, dass der andere von sich gab ließ ihn stehen bleiben. Wer hatte Ken so sehr verletzt? Wer hatte ihn dazu gebracht zu weinen? Es tat Schuldig weh ihn so zu sehen und er ging nun ganz zu Ken hin. Dieser schien ihn noch immer nicht bemerkt zu haben oder er zeigte es nicht. Aber Schuldig glaubte doch ehr das erste. Ken schluchzte und schluchzte und Schuldig fühlte sich als müsste er gleich mitheulen. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und beugte sich über den schluchzenden Ken. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jüngeren, dieser drehte sich bei der Berührung ruckartig um und starrte in Schuldigs grüne Augen. Schuldig erkannte deutlich das Entsetzen und die Angst in Kens Augen. Dieser Blick tat weh. Er wollte nicht, dass Ken Angst hatte. Dieser presste sich fest ins Gras und starrte immer noch in die grünen Augen Schuldigs. Es herrschte eine Weile Stille. Ken liefen immer noch Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, nicht mal seine Angst konnte das verhindern. Schuldig hob seine Hand und wischte ihm vorsichtig eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Ken zuckte bei dieser leichten Berührung zusammen und wäre am liebsten weggelaufen, aber er hatte keine Kraft und so konnte er nur da liegen und in Schuldigs grüne Augen sehen. "Was hast du denn?" Schuldig war über den sanften klang seiner eigenen Stimme schon ziemlich verwundert. Seit wann konnte er so sanft reden? Ken war nicht weniger verwundert. Was hatte Schuldig da eben gefragt? Warum hatte es sich so besorgt angehört? Ken war total verwirrt. Schuldig grinste ihn ja noch nicht mal an. Das war wirklich sehr ungewöhnlich. Schuldig lächelte als er Kens Gedanken las. Er hatte sich zwar vorgenommen Kens Gedanken n i c h t zu lesen. Aber nun war er doch etwas zu neugierig gewesen. "Du hast mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet!" Ken war immer noch zu überrumpelt. Schuldig hatte doch allerhand Möglichkeiten um herauszufinden, was er hatte und trotzdem fragte er. Schuldig sah ihm immer noch in die Augen. "Willst du nicht darüber reden? Soll ich lieber deine Gedanken lesen?" Ken war das eigentlich egal. Ihm war alles egal. Schuldig könnte ihn nun sogar töten und es würde ihn nicht stören. Er wäre ihm vermutlich sogar noch dankbar. -- - Na, na Kätzchen! So schlimm wird es wohl nicht sein!--- Schuldig Stimme klang beruhigend, so gar nicht Schuldig mäßig. Schuldig legte seine Hände an Kens Schläfe und begann in seiner Erinnerung nach einer Antwort auf seine Frage zu suchen. Er hätte das ganze auch machen können ohne Ken anzufassen, aber so fiel es ihm erstens leichter und zweitens wollte er Ken ja berühren. Ken hielt ganz still. Er wagte es gar nicht sich irgendwie zu bewegen. Als Schuldig wusste was passiert war, wurde er erst mal richtig sauer. Das war heute schon der zweite Moment in dem er Yohji am liebsten auf den Mond gesprengt hätte. Am liebsten hätte der Deutsche Ken in den Arm genommen und ihn getröstet. Aber er lies es lieber. Schuldig würde Ken nur noch mehr erschrecken. Stattdessen setzte er sich vor ihn und sah ihn eine ganze Weile stumm an. "Du hast es die ganze Zeit über nicht gewusst?" fragte er dann plötzlich. So naiv konnte doch selbst Ken nicht sein. Oder doch? Ken hatte sich nun auch aufgerichtet und starrte Schuldig immer noch an. Dann senkte er den Kopf. "Nein" flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf. 'Also doch so naiv!' ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber irgendwie machte ihn das ungeheuer niedlich. "War wohl sehr schlimm für dich!" Ken begann fast wieder zu weinen und Schuldig hätte sich Ohrfeigen können. Natürlich war es schlimm für Ken! Er liebte diesen Mann schließlich! Und Schuldig konnte nicht sagen, dass er darüber sehr begeistert war, aber das war ja nicht unbekannt. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen und Schuldig begnügte sich damit die Gedanken von Ken zu lesen. Auch wenn er sich vorgenommen hatte das nicht mehr zu tun. Ken hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit mal wieder etwas beruhigt und versuchte nun der Situation zu verstehen. Aber es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Schuldig las weiter seine Gedanken und musste ab und zu lächeln. Irgendwann stand er auf. Ken sah überrascht zu ihm hoch. "Was ist, Kätzchen? Gehen wir noch ein wenig durch die Clubs?" Ken war noch immer etwas durcheinander und schaffte es erst mal nicht zu antworten. Schuldig fand es langsam sehr amüsant Kens verschiedene Gedanken zu lesen und fast wäre ihm eines seiner üblichen Kommentare herausgerutscht. Doch er konnte sich gerade noch zurück halten. "Du willst mich nicht umbringen?" Kens leise Stimme riefe ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Schuldig grinste breit und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Heute mal nicht, Kätzchen! Los komm!" Er hielt Ken die Hand hin. Nach einigem zögern nahm dieser sie und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen. 'Eigentlich schade, dass er mich nicht umbringt' ging es Ken durch den Kopf. Schuldig grinste noch breiter und sah auf den Jüngeren herab. "Also, Kätzchen! Jetzt genieße mal dein Leben und beruhig dich wieder!" Damit nahm er Ken beim Arm und zog ihn von dem Feld herunter, hinter sich her in Richtung Straße. 


	2. Schlaf gut!

Please don't cry!  
  
Ken folgte Schuldig aus dem Park, in die Straßen. Er wusste nicht mal wo er genau mit ihm hin wollte. Und doch war er froh, dass Schuldig da war. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr so einsam wie zuvor. Im Gegenteil. Er fühlte sich schon fast wohl in der Nähe des Deutschen. /Betonung auf 'fast', nicht wahr, Kätzchen?/ 'Raus aus meinen Gedanken, Schuldig!' /Na, du hast dich aber wieder schnell gefasst, Kätzchen!/ Ken zuckte zusammen und Schuldig beobachtete wie in seinen Gedanken ein Bild von Yohji und seiner neuen Freundin auftauchte. Ken unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und kämpfte heftig gegen die Tränen an. Es reichte schon, dass er einmal vor Schuldig, seinem Feind, geheult hatte. Es musste jetzt nicht auch noch ein zweites Mal sein. Plötzlich fühlte er wie Schuldig ihm den Arm um die Schultern legte. "Wenn dir so nach heulen zu Mute ist, dann heul doch! Ich fresse dich schon nicht auf!" 'Mann, das war ja so gefühlsvoll, wie ein Trampeltier!' ging es ihm als nächstes durch den Kopf. Er grinste Ken an. Und... Ken grinste zurück. Er wusste selbst nicht so genau warum er grinste. Er tat es nur einfach. Langsam, ganz langsam begann es ihm egal zu sein, dass er mit hier mit Schuldig durch die Gegend lief. Es war ja auch irgend wie egal. Was hatte er eigentlich schon groß zu verlieren. Wenn er ehrlich war fiel ihm nichts ein. Nichts wichtiges, jedenfalls. /Ist dein Leben nichts wichtig, Kätzchen?/ Ken sah verärgert zu Schuldig hoch und dieser grinste ihn breit an. "Nenn mich nicht, Kätzchen!" Schuldigs Grinsen wurde fies. /Was ewillst du denn dagegen tun, Kätzchen? Mich schlagen?/ Ken sah ihn kess an. Seine Trauer war wie vortgeblassen. "Nö, das wäre schon fast zu einfach und wirklich wehtun würde ich dir vermutlich auch nicht!" Schuldigs Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Wenn Ken wüsste! Wenn er wüsste wie weh er ihm tun konnte! Dafür würde Ken noch nicht einmal eine Waffe brauchen. Er würde Schuldig einfach nur voller Hass ansehen müssen um ihm wirklich weh zu tun. Aber das wusste Ken ja nicht. Er wusste ja nichts von dem was Schuldig für ihn empfand. Erkonnte es vermutlich noch nicht einmal ahnen. Dazu war er einfach ein Stück zu naiv. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Schuldig sah überrascht zu dem Jüngeren hinunter. Er war überrascht in den schokobraunen Augen Besorgniss zu sehen. 'Wieso siehst du mich nur so an? Wieso?' In ihm wuchs das Verlangen sich einfach zu dem Jüngeren hinunter zu beugen und ihn einfach zu küssen. Er brachte all seine Selbstbeherrschung auf um genau das nicht zu tun. Er war gerade dabei Ken Vertrauen zu erlangen, da musste er das jetzt nicht gleich wieder in den Wind schießen. Doch es war so verdammt schwer! Und die Tatsache, dass Ken ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und kindlicher Naivität ansah, machte ihm die Sache nicht gerade leichter. Ken sah so niedlich aus! Und war sich darüber scheinbar noch nicht einmal bewusst. Wie hatte er Yohji nur geschafft ihn zu bedrügen? Das war Schuldig einfach schleierhaft. Er würde das nicht können. Allein die Vorstellung von Kens Tränen würden ihn umbringen. Langsam hob er die Hand und strich über Kens Wange. Die Haut. So weich. So zart. Schuldig kam innerlich aus dem schwärmen gar nicht mehr heraus. Dieser Junge brachte ihn einfach um den Verstand. Ken sah immer noch in Schuldig Augen. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Schuldig wirkte so... anders. Nicht irgendwie spöttisch oder gefährlich. Nein er wirkte irgendwie... zärtlich! Was für ein seltsames Wort. Es passte so überhaupt nicht zu Schuldig. Dann lächelte dieser plötzlich und Ken glaubte für einen Moment die Zeit würde stehen bleiben. Die Erde schien sich nicht mehr zu drehen. Nirgenswo waren Autos. Es war einfach nur Still und er war allein. Allein mit Schuldig. Allein mit dessen Lächeln. Ken merkte sich alles ganz genau. Er prägte sich das Lächeln ein. Wer wusste schon wann er Schuldig das nächste Mal so ehrlich lächeln sehen würde. Ob(!) er Schuldig überhaupt nochmal so lächeln sehen würde. Dann war der Moment auch schon wieder vorbei und Schuldigs Lächeln wandelte sich in ein Girnsen um. "Na los! Gehen wir uns noch ein wenig amüsieren, bevor ich dich nach Hause bringe!" Ken sah Schuldig irritiert an. "Brave Jungen machen nicht bis 5 Uhr morgens durch!" grinste Schuldig. Ken lachte leise und ging neben ihm her. "Du weißt was 'brav' bedeutet? Ich dachte das sein ein Fremdwort für dich!" Schuldig konnte es nicht lassen und schnappte sich Kens Arm. "Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich es von mir kenne. Aber du bist ja wohl ein lieber, braver Junge!" Ken grinste frech. "Bist du dir da so sicher?" "Ja! Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du um spätestens 2 Uhr zu Hause bist!" "Hui! Da hast du dir aber ganz schön etwas vorgenommen!" Schuldig zuckt mit den Schultern und zog Ken einfach in den nächst besten Club. Die laute Musik schlug den beiden entgegen und Ken hielt sich erstmal gequält die Ohren zu. Aus der Stille in diesen Krach war schon grausam. Aber Schludig schien das ganze gar nicht zu stören. 'Der ist wohl unempfindlich! Sowas vermutlich gewöhnt!' Ken beobachtete Schuldigs Gesichtsausdruck. Es war rein gar nicht darin zu sehen. Nichts fieses. Nichts gefährliches. Nichts sonstiges. Es war ein ganz neutraler Gesichtsaudruck. Schuldig hielt in zwischen ausschau nach zwei Plätzen für sie. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust zwei Leute von ihren Plätzen zu verkraulen. Und tatsächlich schien er das gar nicht zu müssen. Zwei Plätze wurden frei und die beiden ließen sich dort nieder. Schuldig warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Kurz nach 23 Uhr. /So, Kätzchen! In drei Stunden muss ich dich wieder zurück bringen!/ Ken lachte leise, sagte aber nichts zu diesem Kommentar. Weder zu dem Ausdruck 'Kätzchen', noch zu sonst etwas. Plötzlich stand Schuldig auf und zog Ken ohne eine Vorwarnung auf die Tanzfläche. Dieser sah ihn im ersten Moment total verwirrt an, dann wurde ihm bewusst in welcher Situation er war und was Schuldig mit ihm vor hatte. "Nein, Schuldig! Nein, lass das!" Ken versuchte sich von Schuldig zu befreien, doch dieser grinste nur und hielt ihn noch fester fest. /Was hast du denn, Kätzchen? Findest du tanzen so schlimm?/ Ken wurde rot und Schuldig musste noch breiter grinsen. Ken sah so, nur einfach unglaublich niedlich aus. "Nein, ich finde tanzen nicht schlimm! Aber ich kann es absolut nicht!" "Na, dann lernst du es jetzt!" war sein Kommentar und ehe Ken sich versah, tanzten sie auch schon. Die Bewegungn kamen ganz von selbst, wie Ken überrascht feststellen musste. Schuldig beobachtete Kens Gedankengang. Wie es schien machte Ken das Tanzen ganz schön viel Spaß. /So viel zu dem Satz 'cih kann nicht tanzen', Kätzchen!/ Ken sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte. /Ich konnte es auch bis vor einigen Minuten nicht!/ /Du meinst du hast es noch nie versucht!/ Schuldigs Worte klangen leicht spöttisch, doch der Brünette störrte sich nicht daran. /Du musst aber auch immer das letzte Wort haben, oder Schuldig?/ /Point taken!/ Ken musste lächeln und wollte noch etwas sagen, aber er entschied sich dann doch dagegen. Schweigend tanzten sie weiter und Schuldig war froh, dass Ken endlich aufgehört hatte über Yohji nach zu denken und was er falsch gemacht hatte. Und er war stolz auf sich, dass er Ken ablenken konnte. Nach einer Ewigkeit hörten sie auf zu tanzen und setzten sich wieder zurück auf ihre Plätze. Dort begannen sie sich zuunterhalten. Über nichts besonderes. Nicht über ihren Job oder etwas andreses wichtiges. Eben Small Talk. Irgendwann wurde es ihnen dann doch zu laut in dem Club und sie gingen wieder nach draußen. Die kühle Nachtluft lies Ken leicht erschaudern. Er hatte vorhin gar nicht bemerkt wie kalt es eigentlich draußen war. "Frierst du?" Ken sah kurz zu Schuldig hoch, lächelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein? Sagmal, Ken, glaubst du im Ernst man kann mich belügen?" Schuldig grinste auf ihn hinab. "Du kannst noch nicht mal etwas vor mir verstecken, Kätzchen! Schon vergessen? Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen!" Stimmt ja! Schuldig hatte recht. Ken hatte diese Tatsache ganz vergessen. Genauso, wie die Tatsache, dass sie beide eigentlich Feinde waren. Ehe er auch noch an Yohji denken konnte, legte Schuldg ihm seine Jacke um die Schultern. "Wir sind jetzt gerade keine Feinde, Kätzchen! Schließlich sind wir ganz privat hier ohne irgendeine Mission. Verstanden?" Ken nickte. Irgendwie wirkte er eingeschüchtert. Schuldig versuchte sich von diesem Blick ab zu lenken, in dem er nach einer Bank ausschau hielt und sich dort, nachdem er diese gefunden hatte, gemeinsam mit Ken, nieder ließ. /Du siehst müde aus, Kätzchen! War der Abend so anstrengend?/ Ken sah ihn an und ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht. /Der Abend war schön!/ Schuldig wusste, dass er Yohji immer noch total vergessen hatte. Er lächelte zurück und drückte Kens Kopf auf seinen Schoß. "Das finde ich auch!/ Kens Kopf lag nun auf Schuldigs Schoß und er wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühle. Sein Kopg lag auf dem Schoß seines Feindes. Das Gefühl war so fremd. Aber es war schön. Ken beschloss, dass er diese Gefühl mochte. Es wirklich mochte. Müde schloss er seine Augen und wenige Minuten später hörte Schuldig Kens ruhigen Atem. Der Brünette war eingeschlafen. Schuldig lächelte und strich sanft über Kens Wange. 'Wenn doch nur jeder Tag so sein könnte, wie dieser Abend. Wenn ich doch nur jeden Tag mit dir zusammen sein könnte, Kenken!' Schuldig seufzte leise, bei der Erinnerung, dass dies nur eine kleine Ausnahme war. Sein lächeln wurde traurig. Morgen würde wieder alles so sein wie immer. Sie würden wieder Feinde sein und Schuldig würde wieder gegen Ken kämpfen müssen. Der Deutsche wusste langsam nicht mehr wie er das aushalten sollte. Er war vielleicht ein gefühlsloser Killer, aber manches war ihm dann doch zu viel. Er stand auf und hob Ken hoch. "Zeit dich nach Hause zu bringen, Kätzchen!" murmelte er leise und ging die Straße entlang.  
  
Schuldig wusste nicht genau wie er es geschafft hatte in die Wohnung von Weiß einzudringen und in Kens Zimmer zu kommen. Er war viel zu sehr mit der Gestalt in seinen Armen beschäftigt. Vorsichtig legte er Ken auf sein Bett und sah auf den Jüngeren hinab. Wie friedlich er aussah. Niemals könnte er ihm etwas antun. Niemals. Er deckte Ken zu und beobachtete wie dieser sich noch tiefer unter die Decke kuschelte. Niedlich. Wiedermal musste Schuldig lächeln. Und dann faste er plötzlich einen Entschluss. In seinem jetztigen Zustand, schadete er Schwarz mehr als er nütze. Er war Urlaubsreif. Vielleicht ein kleinner Heimatbesuch. Ja, das würde ihm gut tun. Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu Ken hinunter. "Schlaf schön und ... bis bald!" Er küsste den schlafenden Jungen leicht auf die Wange und wand sich dann zu gehen. 


	3. Am nächten Tag

Please don't cry!  
  
Grüße: @ Moku: Danke, dass du dir den Text durch gelesen hast! Die Fehler waren ja so grausam! "Hilfe!" Da hast du mich ja nochmal gerettet! DANKE!  
  
Die Sonne schien Ken ins Gesicht und kitzelte ihn an der Nase. Langsam wurde er wach. Das Erste was er mitbekam, war, dass er in seinem Zimmer lag. In seinem Bett. Müde rieb er sich die Augen und gähnte. Was war eigentlich letzte Nacht los gewesen. Also... Er war mal in irgendeinen Club gegangen, hatte später Yohji gesehen und dann... Ken fiel wieder ein was passiert war und ihm wurde schlecht. Yohji und eine Frau. Und dann war da noch etwas gewesen. Später. Nachdem er das gesehen hatte. Schuldig! Ken traf es wie einen Schlag. Jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder ganz an den Abend und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er schön gewesen war. Schuldig hatte ihn abgelenkt. Ihn vergessen lassen. Er war ganz anders gewesen. Nicht so spöttisch und gefühlskalt. Nicht der Bastard, den er sonst immer verkörperte. Er war eigentlich richtig nett gewesen. "Nicht 'eigentlich'", murmelte Ken leise, " Er war nett! Sehr nett sogar!" Er seufzte und stand auf, dann warf er einen Blick auf seinen Wecker. Kein Wunder, dass er von dem nevenden nervenden Klingeln noch nicht geweckt worden war. Es war ja gerade mal 7 Uhr. Normaler Weise würde er jetzt noch schlafen. Komisch. Erst schlief er im Schoß seines Feindes ein und nun stand er auch noch 1 Stunde früher als sonst auf. Das war irgendwie alles unnormal. Ken überlegte sich, ob er sich nicht nochmal hinlegen sollte, entschied sich aber dann dagegen. Wenn er jetzt schon mal wach war, konnte er auch komplett aufstehen.  
  
Er tapste in sein Badezimmer und sah in den Spiegel. Zwei ziemlich müde Augen sahen ihm entgegen, aber trotzdem fühlte Ken sich nicht mehr wirklich müde, auch wenn seine Augen anderer Meinung waren. Er zog sich aus, stellte sich unter die Dusche und stellte das Wasser auf eiskalt. Nach einer Minute erwachte sein Körper und seine Sinne fanden wieder ins Leben. Und er begann nach zu denken, wie er Yohji gegen über treten sollte. Er wusste es nicht, wenn er ehrlich war. Auf einmal war da wieder diese Traurigkeit und die Leere. Er stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Immer noch oder doch ehr wieder traurig. Er ging zurück in sein Zimmer, zog sich um und öffnete dann das Fenster. Kühle Morgenluft strömte ihm entgegen. Er ließ das Fenster offen und verließ sein Zimmer. Ken ging durch den Flur zur Treppe.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Koi! Schon so früh wach?" Ken blieb stehen. Er drehte sich nicht um. Wusste eh wer hinter ihm stand. Nur, was sollte er jetzt machen? Zwei warme Arme legten sich um seine Hüfte und er wurde gegen den Körper hinter sich gedrückt. Yohjis Atem kitzelte ihn am Ohr. "Hast du gut geschlafen, Schatz?" 'Schatz? - Ich bin doch gar nicht mehr deine Schatz! Nur irgendein dummes Spielzeug.' So sehr Ken sich auch wünschte, sich aus Yohjis Umarmung lösen zu können, ihm die Wahrheit einfach ins Gesicht zu sagen, ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn mit der Frau gesehen hatte, er schaffte es einfach nicht. Tief in ihm war der Wunsch, dass das gestern nur ein böser Traum gewesen war. Doch er wusste, dass es wahr gewesen war. Es war die Realität gewesen. Ken nahm all seinen Willen zusammen und löste sich aus Yohjis Umarmung. Dieser gab ihn widerwillig frei. "Hey, was ist denn heute mit dir los?" Yohji klang nicht unbedingt erbost, aber etwas besorgt. Ken drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihm gezwungen zu. "Nichts! Ich fühle mich heute einfach nicht so gut!" 'Und du bist daran Schuld!' setzte er im Kopf noch dazu. Yohji lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Bekomme ich trotzdem einen guten Morgen Kuss?" Sein Lächeln wird zu einem Grinsen, mit dem er Ken früher immer die Röte ins Gesicht getrieben hatte.  
  
Aber heute funktionierte es nicht. Ken schien gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben was Yohji gesagt hatte. Er wirkte nur unheimlich zerstreut, traurig und verletzt. Yohji fragte sich ehrlich was passiert war. Ken drehte sich um und ging die Treppe hinunter. Immer noch total in Gedanken betrat er die Küche, ging an Aya und Omi vorbei, goss sich Kaffee ein. Wie automatisch setzte er sich auf einen Küchenstuhl und starrte dann wieder in den Kaffe. "Hy, Ken? Hast du vorhin überhaupt zugehört?" Omi und Aya beobachteten, wie Yohji sich zu Ken hinunter beugte und versucht ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Doch Kens Blick ruhte immer noch auf der Tasse. Er hatte scheinbar noch gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Yohji mit ihm sprach. "Ken?" Er reagierte nicht. Seine Geist war nicht anwesend. In seinem Kopf waren alle möglichen wirren Gedanken. Ken versuchte sie zu ordnen und er versuchte mit aller Gewalt nicht gleich wieder los zu heulen. Alles war grausam. Angefangen bei letzter Nacht bis zu Yohjis Art Ken gegenüber. Dieses ganz normale Verhalten, als wäre nichts geschehen. Wobei, vielleicht war für ihn ja gar nichts passiert. Vielleicht war er es wieder so gewöhnt, weil es so wie früher war. Wie früher, wenn Yohji jeden Abend eine andere Frau abschleppte. Ken wurde schlecht und Tränen stiegen in ihm auf. Er kämpfte dagegen an. Unter keinen Umständen durfte er jetzt los heulen. Er musste tapfer bleiben. So lange, bis er wieder alleine war. Wenigstens so lange. "Ken?" Yohji schüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter und holte ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. "Hm?" Kens Blick war ein wenig durch den Wind. "Dachte mir doch, dass du nicht zu gehört hast!" Yohji grinste ihm ins Gesicht und Ken hätte ihm am liebsten eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Dieses Grinsen. Er begann es zu Hassen. Es tat so weh. So verdammt weh. "Hey? bist du in Ordnung?" Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass er immer noch nichts gesagt hatte. Wobei, eigentlich war ihm das auch ziemlich egal. Ken war eben nicht nach Small Talk oder etwas anderem. Er wollte nur seine Ruhe haben. "Ken? Hey, was ist los?" Ken sah wieder zu Yohji hoch. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er den Blick gesenkt hatte. "Nichts!" Seine Stimme klang leiser als sonst. Viel leiser und auch nicht so lebhaft und munter. "Du bist sehr blass, Ken-kun! Leg dich besser nochmal hin!" Omi hatte das Wort ergriffen und sah den Älteren lieb an. Dieser lächelte. Omi hatte recht, er sollte sich wirklich nochmal hin legen. Vielleicht würde er sich dann besser fühlen. Allerdings war das sehr unwahrscheinlich. Um nicht zu sagen unmöglich. Er war gestern betrogen worden und er wurde es immer noch. Also standen die Chancen ziemlich schlecht. Sein Herz schrie zwar nach seinem Zimmer und der Einsamkeit, aber er sagte doch etwas anderes. "Schon gut, Omi! Aber es muss im Laden noch einiges gemacht werden, ich kann heute nicht einfach ausfallen!" Omi schüttelte den Kopf. "Den Laden können wir heute alleine erledigen. Leg du dich hin und ruh' dich aus, damit du bald wieder gesund wirst."  
  
Ken gab nach. Er war sehr, sehr froh, dass Omi ihm wiedersprochen hatte und er nun doch wieder in sein Zimmer konnte. Nebenbei hatte er nun auch noch ein Alibi, warum er den ganzen Tag nur in seinem Zimmer sein würde und musste sich nichts ausdenken. Er stand auf. "Danke!" murmelte Ken, dann verließ er die Küche wieder. "Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, ruf' mich einfach!" rief Omi ihm hinterher. Ken drehte sich nochmal kurz um und nickte mit einem müden Lächeln. "Mache ich!"  
  
Es war schon seltsam. Heute morgen war er noch total wach gewesen und hatte so überhaupt nicht mehr schlafen können und nun, nachdem er Yohji getroffen hatte, fühlte er sich, als käme er gerade von einer Mission und es wäre 4 Uhr nachts. Schon seltsam. Er schleppte sich die Treppe hinauf, wieder in sein Zimmer. Dort schloss er die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich an die Wand. Heiße Tränen stiegen in ihm auf und diesmal gab er den Kampf sofort auf. Schluchzend sank er die Wand hinab, auf den Boden. Dort verbarg er sein Gesicht in seinen Armen und weinte. Erst sehr laut, dann immer leiser.  
  
Schuldig konnte es kaum glauben. Crawford hatte ihm tatsächlich Urlaub gegeben. Er hatte sich schon auf einen harten Kampf vorbereitet, denn er vemutlich sogar verloren hätte und dann das!  
  
Schuldig war herein gekommen (ohnen zu klopfen) und Crawford hatte ihn auf seine übliche Art begrüßt, nämlich gar nicht. Er hatte noch nicht einmal den Kopf gehoben, sondern nur weiter Zeitung gelesen, als wäre Schuldig gar nicht da. Schuldig hatte nicht lange herum geredet, sondern war gleich auf den Punkt gekommen. Crawford hatte zugehört und erstmal gar nichts gesagt, sondern einfach weiter gelesen. Als hätte er nichts gehört. Als Schuldig seine Wort wiederholte, sah er endlich mal auf und musterte Schuldig mit einem stechenden Blick. Dann nickte er kurz und schob seine Brille zurecht. Schuldig konnte es kaum glauben. War das eben ein Einverständnis gewesen? Von Crawford? Ohne ein Wort zu sagen? Wow, was war denn mit dem heute los? Entweder er hatte heute extrem gute Laune und die Betonung lag auf 'extrem' oder er wusste etwas, das Schuldig nicht oder noch nicht wusste. Er entschloss sich ausnahmsweise mal nicht weiter zu fragen, auch wenn seine Neugier ihn fast umbrachte. Schuldig hatte das Zimmer verlassen, ohne etwas zu sagen, denn hätte er auch nur ein Wort gesagt, so hätte er mit Sicherheit versucht heraus zu finden, warum Crawford heute so nachgiebig gewesen war und dann wäre sein Urlaub vielleicht doch ins Wasser gefallen.  
  
Urlaub. 3 Wochen Urlaub. 3 Wochen Deutschland. 3 Wochen Heimat. 3 Wochen ohne Crawford, ohne Farfarello, ohne Nagi. Ohne Schwarz. 3 Wochen ohne ... Ken! Auf einmal wusste Schuldig gar nicht mehr, ob die Idee Urlaub zu nehmen so gut gewesen war. Sicher, eigentlich brauchte er Urlaub von all dem. Auch von Ken. Nein, eigentlich brauchte er Urlaub von seiner 'Ken-Sucht'. 'Klingt ehr als müsste ich in eine Entzugsklinik!' ging es Schuldig durch den Kopf und er musste grinsen. Doch das Grinsen verschwand schon bald wieder, als er sich an die Tatsache erinnerte, dass Ken nun vermutlich zu Hause lag. In Yohjis Armen. In den Armen des Mannes, der ihn so verletzt hatte. Der ihn betrogen hatte. Schuldig hasste diese Vorstellung und doch versuchte er damit klar zu kommen. Wegen Ken, weil er ihn nicht unnötig verletzten wollte. Und hätte er Yohji umgebracht, denn das war immer sein Wunsch, so hätte er Ken mit Sicherheit zum Weinen gebracht und das wollte er nicht. Alle anderen konnten Tränen vergiessen, aber Kens Tränen ertrug er nicht. Jede Träne von ihm war wie ein Messerstich direkt in sein Herz. Schuldig stieg in seinen Wagen und fuhr zu seiner zweiten Wohnung um zu packen. Unterwegs unterdrückte Schuldig den Wunsch heraus zu finden, was Ken gerade tat. Er wollte nicht wissen, ob er gerade mit Yohji rumknutschte oder sich um die Blumen in dem kleinen Blumenladen kümmerte, oder mit Omi sprach, oder Fußball spielte oder oder oder. Aber eigentlich wollte er es doch wissen. Er war nun mal ein Telepath und die waren von Natur aus neugieriger als alle anderen Lebewesen. Schuldig stoppte den Wagen vor einem Hochhaus und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
'Was machst du jetzt, Ken?' ging es ihm durch den Kopf, dann begann er nach Kens Gedanken und Gefühlen zu suchen. Er brauchte relativ lange um sie zu finden. Ken träumte. Mit anderen Worten, er war eingeschlafen. Schuldig sah die Erinnerungen an den Morgen und hatte mal wieder akute Hassgefühle auf Yohji. Wieso musste dieser Idiot seinen Ken nur so verletzen? Seinen Ken? Fing das jetzt schon wieder so an? Er war nicht sein Ken! Auch wenn er sich das so sehr wünschte. Er war Yohjis Ken. Leider, war er Yohjis Ken. Aber er musste endlich anfangen sich damit ab zu finden. Er wollte Ken ja schließlich auch nicht mit Gewalt, also musst er es so akzebtieren wie es war. Traurig! Schuldig verließ den Wagen und betrat das Haus. 'Ab durch die Mitte, bevor Brad es sich doch nochmal anders überlegt' 


	4. 3 Kapitel, für das mir noch kein Name ei...

Please don't cry!  
  
So! Ich bin es mal wieder! Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Bin ja mal gespannt wie es euch gefällt! (Mir gefällt es nicht so sonderlich gut!) Danke, wieder an Moku da sie mir wieder so lieb mit meine Rechtschreibung geholfen hat!  
  
Ken träumte wirres Zeug, an das er sich später noch nicht einmal erinnern können sollte. Er war nur eindeutig sehr dankbar als ihn irgendetwas weckte. Irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Müde schlug er die Augen auf. Es brauchte einen Moment Zeit bis er verstand, wo er war und was ihn geweckt hatte. Yohji saß auf der Bettkante von Kens Bett und sah ihn an. Als Ken die Augen aufschlug grinste er. 'Er sieht doch wirklich zu niedlich aus!' ging es Yohji durch den Kopf. Kens Blick war im ersten Moment sehr verwirrt, aber als er realisierte, dass Yohji ihn ansah, versuchte er zu lächeln. Aber es wirkt, dann doch sehr gekünstelt.  
  
"Hi, Kleiner! Na? Gut geschlafen?" Yohji strich ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stirn und Ken musste sich Mühe geben nicht zurück zu zucken. Er wollte nicht wirklich, dass Yohji ihn anfasste. Seine Hände fühlten sich so falsch an. Es waren nicht mehr die Hände, die Ken früher berührt hatten. Nein, jetzt waren es irgendwie kalte, gefühlslose Hände, unter denen Ken sich nicht wohl fühlte. Aber er hielt still. Wollte sich noch nichts anmerken lassen. Vielleicht würde es sich ja doch noch alles als ein Irrtum herausstellen, oder Yohji würde ihm die ganze Wahrheit erzählen. So wie damals, als Ken ihn beim rumknutschen mit einer Frau erwischt hatte. Ken hatte sich deshalb zwei Tage in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen, bis Yohji ihn auf Knien um Verzeihung gebeten hatte. Und Ken hatte ihm verziehen. So, wie er nun mal war, hatte er Yohjis Versprechen, dass dieses nie wieder vorkommen würde, geglaubt und das hatte er jetzt davon. Er wusste doch eigentlich ganz genau, dass sich nichts ändern würde und dass Yohji ihm mit Sicherheit nichts erzählen würde. Und wieder entstand tief in ihm das Verlangen laut los zu heulen. Aber er hielt sich wieder zurück. Jetzt vor Yohji los zuheulen, fehlte gerade noch! Dann wäre Ken ihm nämlich wirklich eine Erklärung schuldig gewesen und das wollte er jetzt nicht. Yohji sollte ihn in Ruhe lassen.  
  
"Hey, immer noch so abwesend, wie heute beim Frühstück?" Yohjis Finger wanderten zu Kens Wangen. Er spürte Kens leichtes Zittern. Was war nur los? Yohji konnte noch nicht einmal annähernd erahnen was seine leichten Berührungen in Ken für einen Krieg auslösten. "Ken, was hast du denn?" Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht. "Hey, Schatz, ich mache mir große Sorgen um dich!" Yohjis Stimme klang warm und tatsächlich sehr besorgt. Ken fühlte deutlich, wie sich ein flaues Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ausbreitete. Ihm wurde schlecht. "Wieso erzählst du mir nicht was los ist? Ich möchte dir gerne helfen!" 'Dann verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer und lass' mich alleine weinen!' lag es Ken auf der Zunge, aber er schwieg. Was wohl auch das Klügere gewesen war. "Mir geht es gut, Yohji! Wirklich! Ich fühle mich nur ein wenig schlechter als sonst!" Ken würgte die Wort gerade zu hervor. "Ein wenig? Du bist heute schon den ganzen Tag so blass als hättest du einen Geist gesehen und wirkst wie ein wandelndes Wrak. Ken-Schatz dir geht es nicht nur ein wenig schlechter als sonst! Dir geht es verdammt mies!" Yohjis Blick war sehr sehr ernst. 'Toll, dass du es auch schon bemerkt hast!' ging es Ken durch den Kopf. Langsam wurde er sauer. 'Wie würde es dir wohl gehen, wenn ich mit einer oder einem anderen rumknutschen würde? Vermutlich sogar noch recht gut. Du hast schließlich Nachschub!'  
  
Ken hörte seinen sarkastischen Unterton in seinen Gedanken und war etwas überrascht. Er hatte doch sonst nicht einen solch scharfe Zunge. Vor allem nicht, wenn er sich so schlecht fühlte. "Schatz? Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus, vielleicht sollte ich dich ein wenig pflegen?!" Ken ahnte schon auf was dieser Kommentar hinaus laufen würde, aber er wusste noch nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. "Was hälst du davon, Kenken?" Yohjis Gesicht kam Kens bedrohlich nahe. Jetzt wurde Ken wieder richtig zurück gerufen. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Dass Yohji zu einer seiner Freundinnen abhauen sollte? Oder dass er von dieser Idee begeistert war? Oder wieder schweigen? Er konnte eigentlich alle drei Dinge nicht tun. Die ersten beiden waren nicht die Wahrheit und die letzte Möglichkeit übte er schon aus, seitdem er wach geworden war. "Hm, bekomme ich jetzt gar keine Antworten auf meine Fragen mehr?" Yohjis Lippen berührten sanft Kens Wangen. Ken erschauderte. Warum fühlte es sich nicht so gut wie sonst an? Warum so falsch? Als würde ihn eine total falsche Person küssen? Yohjis Lippen wanderten von seiner Wange auf seine Nasenspitze. Ken beschloss, dass er diese Berührungen nicht nur unangenehm fand, sondern sie fast schon hasste. Er wollte, dass Yohji aufhörte, aber er wusste nicht, wie er ihm das klar machen sollte ohne zu unfreundlich oder zu verletztend zu werden. Aber eigentlich ging es nicht ohne Yohji zu verletzten. Yohji küsste Ken sanft auf die Lippen. 'Ach Gott! Scheiß drauf! Versuch es halt einfach zu genießen!' ging es Ken durch den Kopf und er schloss seine Augen. Im ersten Moment war es schwarz und dann... dann tauchte plötzlich ein Bild von letzter Nacht in Kens Kopf auf. Aber es war kein Bild mit Yohji, sondern... Es war das Bild eines Mannes mit langem orangenen Haaren. Er lächelte. Ken schlug ganz plötzlich die Augen wieder auf. Blitzartig wich er ein kleines Stück zurück. 'Schuldig!'  
  
Schuldig hob überrascht den Kopf von seinem Koffer. Er war mitten im Packen gewesen und das schon seid Ewigkeiten. Er packte seine Koffer sonst immer sehr, sehr schnell und nicht so langsam und ordentlich wie jetzt. Er hatte doch tatsächich jedes T-Shirt und jede Jeans ordentlich zusammengelegt. Das war mehr als ungewöhnlich. Als würde er darauf warten, dass jeden Moment die Tür aufgehen würde, Ken hereinkommen würde und ihn bitten nicht zugehen. Aber das würde alles niemals passieren. Doch gerade eben war es ihm so vor gekommen, als hätte jemand seinen Namen gerufen und zwar nicht einfach irgendjemand, sonder jemand ganz bestimmtes. Ken. Ach, was! Er musste sich gerirrt haben. Ken hatte mit Sicherheit nicht seinen Namen gerufen. Vermutlich würde er ihn noch nicht einmal freiwillig denken.  
  
Ken spürte Yohjis Lippen, wie sie von seinen Lippen aus,zu seinem Hals und weiter wanderten. Sie hinter ließen nichts, von dem was früher so angenhem gewesen war. Kein Gefühl der Hitze oder ein leichtes Prickeln. Gar nichts. Aber Ken wehrte sich auch nicht. Er konnte nicht oder wagte es nicht sich zu wehren oder Yohji gar auf zu halten. Warum wusste er nicht so genau. Immer wenn Ken seine Augen schloss, sah er nicht wie früher Yohji, sonder plötzlich Schuldig, wie er ihn freundlich anlächelte. Es war ein schönes Bild. Ken hatte es in sein Herz geschlossen. Stumm und bewegungslos nahm er es hin, dass Yohji im sein T-Shirt auszog. Er erwiederte die Küsse nicht, die Yohji ihm gab. Zeigte aber auch nicht, dass er es nicht wollte und so machte Yohji einfach weiter. Wobei Yohji schon ein wenig überrascht war. Ken war normalerwise ein leidenschaftlicher Mensch und Yohjis Berührungen ließen den Jüngeren eigentlich nie kalt. Noch nicht einmal, wenn er mit irgendetwas anderem beschäftigt war. Doch Yohji beunruhigte dieser Gedanken auch nicht. Ken war weggetreten. Er war krank. Später würde er schon reagieren.  
  
Ken fühlte sich immer unwohler, je weiter Yohji kam. Alles war so falsch. Sicher, tief in ihm drin wünschte er sich diese Liebe. Aber nicht mehr von Yohji. Irgendetwas in seinen Gefühlen für Yohji hatte sich verändert. Irgendetwas hatte sich sehr verändert. Yohjis Lippen erforschten seinen Körper. Wie immer mit einer Leidenschaft, die verrückt war, wenn man sich überlegte, dass Yohji sich gestern Abend vermutlich noch ausgetobt hatte.  
  
Ken wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Die Vorstellung tat einfach zu weh. Er versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Nur an was? Wie wäre es mit Fußball? Doch ihm fiel konischerweise nichts Brauchbares darüber ein. Wie konnte er sich noch ablenken? Plötzlich tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge wieder Schuldig auf. Wie er lächelte und ihm irgendetwas total unwichtiges sagte. Aber Ken wünschte sich trotzallem es zu verstehen. Überhaupt wünschte er sich, dass Schuldig da wäre. Wie am letzten Abend. Das sie wieder unbeschwert reden könnten und lachen. Er wollte Schuldig nochmal so lächeln, so lachen sehen wie am gestrigen Abend. Es hatte ihm einfach nur gefallen. Hatte er Schuldig eigentlich gesagt, dass er Spaß gehabt hatte? Nein, dazu war er nicht gekommen. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern was am Ende des Abends passiert war. Es dauerte eine Weile bis es ihm wieder einfiel. Er war ja eingeschlafen! Auf Schuldigs Schoß!  
  
Schuldig war inzwischen nicht viel weiter mit dem Packen gekommen. Irgendetwas hielt ihn heute schon den ganzen Tag auf und er konnte sich immer noch keinen Reim darauf machen, was es war. Na prima! Erst bekam er von Crawford Urlaub und nun saß er immer noch hier und versuchte seine Koffer zu packen anstatt schon längst im Flieger zu sitzen. Nur weil irgendwelche unsichtbaren Mächte ihn auf magische Art zurück hielten. Schuldig seufzte. Warum ließ er sich eigentlich durch alles aufhalten? Er wollte doch Urlaub machen! Urlaub von seiner Ken-Sucht! Ken... schönes, weiches, dunkel-braunes Haar, warme, sanft Augen... Hilfe! Jetzt fing das schon wieder an! Warum konnte Ken denn nicht einmal heute aus seinen Gedanken bleiben? Er wurde langsam noch wahnsinnig! Um sich abzulenken begann er wieder seinen Koffer zu packen.  
  
Kens Gedanken waren immer noch bei Schuldig und seinem Lächeln. Er bemerkte fast gar nichts mehr. Er sah nur noch Schuldigs Lächeln. Irgendwie konnte er sich daran einfach nicht satt sehen. Und dann hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl etwas wichtiges zu verlieren. Es stieg ganz schnell in ihm auf und packte ihn mit eisernem Griff. Ken schoß hoch. Yohji sah irritiert auf. Sein Blick war mehr als nur verwundert. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los? "Ken?" Etwas zog Ken weg. In eine ganz bestimmte Richtung. "Ken?!" Er hörte Yohjis Stimme nur von weitem. In Gedanken folgte er dem Ruf bereits. "Ken!" Mit Schwung warf Ken seine Bein aus dem Bett und stand auf. Seine Beine waren nicht mehr zittrig. Er stand wieder fest auf der Erde. "KEN!" Der Angesprochene sah Yohji kurz an. "Tut mir Leid!" Damit hatte er sich auch schon sein T- Shirt angezogen. "Hey? Wo willst du denn überhaupt hin?" Ken zuckte mit den Schultern, während er seine Schuhe zusammen suchte. "Bekomme ich mal 'ne Antwort?" Ken war in seine Schuhe geschlüpft. "Ich weiß es noch nicht!" sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. "Ken, wenn du irgendwelche Probleme wegen unsere Beziehung hast, dann bitte sag es mir!" Aber das hörte Ken schon nicht mehr. Er hatte schon längst das Zimmer verlassen und war auf dem Weg ins Unbekannte. 


	5. Endlich schreib ich mal weiter

Please don't cry!  
  
Schuldig war in der Zwischenzeit fertig mit dem Packen. Jedenfalls hatte er den ersten Koffer gepackt. Aber da er so viel unnützes Zeug eingepackt hatte und daher die Hälfte des wirklich Wichtigen vergessen hatte ein zu packen Deshalb lag auf seinem Bett jetzt ein zweiter Koffer, während der andere bereits in seinem Wagen war. Doch es würde wohl noch etwas dauern, bis Schuldig zum Flughafen fahren konnte, da er immer noch sehr, sehr langsam seine Sachen packte und immer mal wieder im Zimmer herum sah oder einen Blick zur Tür oder aus dem Fenster warf. Langsam legte er sein Shirt in den Koffer und sein Blick wanderte wieder einmal zu Tür. Verdammt, was dachte er eigentlich? Sogar wenn er noch Tausende von Malen dort hinsah, so würde doch niemand plötzlich im Flur auf tauchen um ihn aufzuhalten. Es würde vermutlich auch niemand schaffen... bis auf eine einzige Person.  
  
Ken hatte das Haus verlassen und lief die Straße entlang. Ohne genau zu wissen wohin. Ohne genaues Ziel. Seine Füße lenkten ihn einfach und er ließ sie. Ken nutzte die Zeit um sich noch mal Gedanken zu machen was er hier genau tat. In seinem Kopf liefen noch mal die Bilder der letzten zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten ab. Und er versuchte genau heraus zu finden, was ihn dazu bewegt hatte. Ken ahnte er bereits was los war. Er kannte dieses Gefühl nur all zu gut. Schließlich hatte er es mal gehabt, wenn er an Yohji gedacht hatte. Aber das war lang her und wenn Ken ehrlich war, dann wollte er diese Gefühle nie wieder für Yohji haben. Es brachte ihm zu viel Leid. Oder wohl ehr: Es hatte ihm zu viel Leid gebracht. Aber er wollte jetzt nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Seine Gedanken gelangten zu der Person, zu der er gerade lief. 'Einen Moment mal!' ging es Ken im nächsten Moment durch den Kopf. 'Woher wissen eigentlich meine Beine wo er jetzt ist?' Er sah sich irritiert um. 'Ich weiß es nämlich ganz bestimmt nicht!' Kens Beine liefen einfach weiter ohne sich für das Durcheinander in seinem Kopf zu interessieren Sie schienen ganz genau zu wissen, wo Ken hin musste. Also verließ er sich einfach auf seine Beine.  
  
Yohji saß der Weilen immer noch auf Kens Bett. Er verstand gar nicht, was genau in den letzten paar Minuten passiert war. Es schien ja alles ganz normal gewesen zu sein, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Ken auf seine Liebkosungen nicht reagiert hatte. Aber der Schluss war ja wohl das Beste gewesen. Ken war aufgestanden, hatte sich angezogen und war dann einfach abgehauen, ohne zu sagen wohin. Er hatte Yohji einfach sitzen lassen. Warum? Was genau hatte Yohji denn falsch gemacht? Er wusste es nicht. Nur Ken schien im Moment ein massives Problem mit ihm zu haben. Er fragte sich wirklich was passiert war. Doch es war niemand da, der ihm eine Antwort geben konnte. Vielleicht brauchte Ken heute einfach ein wenig Zeit für sich. Aber das konnte er ihm doch sagen. Yohji hätte ihn doch bestens verstanden. Jeder brauchte ja schließlich ab und zu Zeit für sich selbst. Yohji war da auch keine Ausnahme. Deshalb ging er eben ab und zu abends weg. Aber Ken war einfach so abgehauen! Ohne etwas zu erklären. Yohji stand auf. Er würde später, wenn Ken wieder nach Hause gekommen war, mit ihm darüber reden. Die Sache musste nämlich dringend geklärt werden.  
  
Ken lief immer noch durch die Stadt und langsam fragte er sich, warum er nicht sein Motorrad benutzt hatte, denn wie es schien war der Weg recht lang und er würde wohl noch etwas dauern, dachte er jedenfalls. Er versuchte sich ein wenig zu orientieren. Doch er schaffte es nicht wirklich. Zum tausendsten Mal fragte er sich warum seine Füße wusste wo er hin musste und er selbst nicht? Und er wusste es immer noch nicht. Plötzlich entschieden sich seine Füße stehen zu bleiben. Ken sah sich um. Er stand vor einem Hochhaus. Ein ziemlich großes und ziemlich modernes Hochhaus , wenn man ganz genau war. Mit Sicherheit sehr teuer. Ken sah sich weiter um und entdeckte etwas sehr Vertrautes. Nun wusste er auch was ihn hier her gezogen hatte. Ein kleines, aber sehr glückliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Darauf hätte er eigentlich ja auch selbst kommen können. Da vorne stand Schuldigs Wagen. Dann war er also wirklich hier. Ken wusste nicht ob er sich freute oder ob da noch etwas anderes war. Langsam ging er auf den Wagen zu und sah hinein. Auf der Rückbank lag ein Koffer, der ziemlich voll gestopft wirkte. Was wollte Schuldig mit diesem Koffer? Ken beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Wollte Schuldig etwa weggehen? Ken erschauderte bei diesem Gedanken. Wollte Schuldig ihn etwa allein lassen? Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Schuldig eigentlich sein Feind war. Woher wollte er eigentlich wissen, was Schuldig für ihn empfand? Woher wollte er wissen, dass er sich nicht einfach gestern geirrt hatte? Verdammt! Die Welt war so kompliziert, wenn man über sie nach dachte! Doch dann fiel Ken wieder der Koffer ein und er wurde unruhig. Schnell betrat er das Hochhaus, dessen Tür merkwürdiger Weise nicht verschlossen war. Ken sah sich um. Da war eine Treppe und ein Aufzug. Was sollte er nehmen? Ken entschied sich relativ schnell für die Treppe, da er Aufzüge nicht gerade gerne mochte.  
  
Die Frage, wo Schuldigs Wohnung genau lag, erübrigte sich, als Ken das erste Kleidungsstück fand, das Schuldig auf seinem Weg runter zu seinem Auto, aus dem Koffer irgendwie verloren hatte. Ken musste lächeln und nahm das Hemd mit auf seinem Weg. Es sollte nicht alleine bleiben. Auf dem Weg hoch in den fünften Stock lagen weiter Klamottenstücke herum. Scheinbar hatte Schuldigs Koffer nicht alles halten können, was sein Besitzer in ihn gestopft hatte. Ken war dafür nicht gerade undankbar, denn so konnte er Schuldigs Wohnung ohne ein größeres Problem finden. Er kam vollbepackt, mit Schuldigs Sachen vor seiner Wohnung an. Die Tür war offen. Ken überlegte einen Moment, ob er wirklich einfach so herein spazieren sollte und entschied sich dann dafür. Was brachte es schon zu klopfen oder sonst etwas zu tun, wenn die Tür weit offen stand. Leise betrat er die Wohnung. Ken sah sich um. Es war definitiv sehr schön eingerichtet hier. Jedenfalls fand Ken das.  
  
Schuldig packte immer noch seinen Koffer. Doch es schien als wollten die Klamotten ihn davon abhalten zu gehen. Sie waren ungeheuer schwer und Schuldig fiel es mindestens genauso schwer sie in den Koffer zu zwingen. Er seufzte. 'Meine Güte! So langsam war ich ja noch nie!' Er legte ein weiteres Hemd zusammen und zwar sehr ordentlich und wunderte sich mal wieder warum er das tat. Schuldig war so in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er gar nicht bemerkte wie jemand erst seine Wohnung und dann auch sein Schlafzimmer betrat.  
  
Ken stand in der Zimmertür, mit Schuldig halber Garderobe im Arm und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er seine Sachen zusammen legte und in den Koffer warf. Ken wurde schlecht beim zuschauen, da Schuldig die Dinge nicht wirklich richtig zusammen legte. Ken hatte davon Ahnung, hatte er doch früher seiner Mutter immer geholfen und die hatte ihm oft genug gesagt und gezeigt, wie man Kleidung richtig zusammen legte. Sein daher geprüftes Auge sah sofort, dass Schuldig ziemlich viel falsch zusammen gelegt hatte. Als Schuldig dann ein weißes Hemd begann zu falten konnte Ken ihm nicht mehr zusehen ohne etwas zu sagen. "Ähm... Schuldig? Hast du eigentlich jemals in deinem Leben, schon mal ein Hemd richtig zusammen gelegt?" Schuldig schien gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Ken den Raum überhaupt betreten hatte. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und starrte Ken überrascht und entsetzt in die schoko-braunen Augen. Ken ignorierte den Blick, ging einfach auf ihn zu, nahm ihm das Hemd aus den Händen und faltete es ordentlich und gekonnt zusammen. Er tat das eigentlich mehr um seine eigene Nervosität zu unterdrücken und zu verstecken. Als er fertig war hob Ken seinen Kopf und sah Schuldig etwas unsicher in die Augen.  
  
Schuldig blieb fast das Herz stehen als er Kens Stimme hörte. Wobei, erst mal hörte er nur eine Stimme, die ihn zu Tode erschreckte und erst als er sich zu ihr umdrehte wurde ihm bewusst zu wem sie gehörte und das war dann der zweite Schock gewesen. Als Ken dann an ihm vorbei stiefelte und begann sein Hemd zusammen zu legen, glaubte er, er würde träumen. Ken war hier? Hier in diesem Hochhaus? Hier in seiner Wohnung? In seinem Schlafzimmer? Er legte sein Hemd zusammen? Ken konnte Hemden zusammen legen?  
  
Ken sah Schuldig immer noch in die Augen und flehte ihn innerlich an etwas zu sagen. Ihm fehlten im Moment einfach die Worte. Er wusste nicht wie er Schuldig was sagen wollte oder viel mehr sollte und Schuldig ging es auch nicht gerade besser. Er wusste nicht was man zu einem Traumbild sagen sollte. Oder war es vielleicht gar kein Traum? Was es die Wirklichkeit? Es war das erst Mal, dass Schuldig nicht sagen konnte ob er wach war oder schlief. Das Erste wäre ihm wirklich lieber gewesen. Dann würde Ken vor ihm stehen und ihm unsicher in die Augen sehen. 'Bitte, sag irgendetwas!' hörte er Kens innerliches Flehen. 'Sag mir wenigstens ob ich verschwinden soll oder bleiben darf!' Schuldig lächelte. Wenn das hier ein Traum war, dann mit Sicherheit der beste seines ganzen Lebens und er würde Brad definitiv umbringen, wenn er ihn wecken würde. Da würde er gar keine Gnade kennen.  
  
Ken war ein wenige erleichtert als er Schuldig Lächeln sah. Es beruhigte ihn irgendwie. Vermutlich hätte es jeden anderen nervös gemacht. "Danke, Ken!" Der Angesprochene wurde puderrot und sah verlegen zur Seite. "Mach ich doch gerne!" Er konnte nicht Schuldigs fasziniertes Lächeln sehen. Dieser schob jetzt seine Klamotten und den Koffer vom Bett, ließ sich darauf fallen. Er hatte beschlossen er direkt anzugehen. Entweder das funktionierte oder er konnte es gleich wieder vergessen. Das hatte Schuldig jedenfalls jetzt beschlossen. Ohne lange nach zu denken, zog er Ken zu sich auf den Schoss. Der bekam erstmal einen riesigen Schreck und versuchte aus zu weichen, aber als ihm klar wurde was los war ließ er es sich gefallen. Schweigend saßen sie einen Moment so da und Schuldig las ein wenig Kens Gedanken. Es gefiel ihm was er da las. Es zeigte ihm, dass Ken nichts dagegen hatte auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen. "Was machst du eigentlich hier?" murmelte er ihm ins Ohr. Ken lächelte und kuschelte sich in Schuldigs Arme. "Ich lege deine Hemden zusammen!" Schuldig musste lachen und drückt Ken noch enger an sich. "Dann darfst du öfter kommen!" Ken sah auf und für einen kleinen Moment blieb die Zeit stehen. "Sonst nicht?" Schuldig wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Das war gerade eben sehr schnell gegangen. Fast schon zu schnell. Aber Moment mal! Ken hatte ihn gefragt ob er sonst auch kommen durfte. Sein Kenken hatte ihn das gefragt. Hieß das, dass er noch öfter kommen wollte? Dass er auch noch etwas bleiben würde? Das vielleicht sein Traum wahr werden würde? Schuldig schwebte auf Wolke sieben. "Du darfst immer kommen! Wann immer du willst!" 


End file.
